ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rob the Robot (2018 Disney revival)
Rob the Robot is a Canadian-American CGI children's comedy-science fiction-adventure animated revival of the 2010-2017 series of the same name. The continuation of the show was produced by Disney Television Animation (after Disney bought the rights to ''Rob the Robot ''from Entertainment One), with it's original studios One Animation and Amberwood Entertainment. Premise The revival of the series is pretty much the same as the original. It follows four young friends of undefined ages; Rob, the metal leader of the group, Ema, the odd one out who likes to dance, T-K, the genius and toolkit of the group, and Orbit, a clumsy yet artistic fellow, as they embark on adventures to various planets to solve problems/engage in their fun activity. Characters Main characters * '''Rob '(voiced by Stacey DePass): The main protagonist of the revival. A young metal robot, he is curious and adventurous, and he will not hesitate to plan a mission, whether it is to solve problems or to just have fun. In Season 2, he adopts and becomes a father figure to an even younger robot from the Robot Planet who he names Rob Jr. * 'Ema '(voiced by Camden Angelis): The only person in the group who is not a robot, Ema the alien is a spunk of lively energy who likes to dance. * '''T-K (voiced by Jordi Mand): A red robot who moves around with a built-on wheel, she is one-of-a-kind, possessing the ability to keep objects in her trusty hammerspace tummy trunk, regardless of size. In the revival, her name is now spelled "T-K" with a hyphen. * Orbit '(voiced by Jake Beale in season 1; Connor Fielding in season 2 and 3): An orange robot with two bandages taped to the back of his head, a chip on his forehead, crooked antenna and two tank-like threads as feet. Although he might be a talented artist, he is also often clumsy. * '''Rob Jr. '(voiced by Stacey DePass): Rob's adopted son who makes his debut in Season 2. He is basically a smaller clone of his father with a propeller beanie cap where his antenna should be. He is similar in personality to Wade from the comic strip U.S. Acres, being afraid of almost everything; because of this, he is said to be the polar opposite of his curious and adventurous dad, but nonetheless he doesn't hesitate to join a mission Rob plans. He also has a fear of mice, which he expresses towards Squeak. Despite his cowardly nature however, he loves his adoptive father very much and gets along pretty fine with him, Ema, T-K and Orbit. He is the youngest, shortest, and most innocent member in the gang. * 'Mission Control '(voiced by John Stocker): The person who chooses the correct planets the gang wants to go to. He is merely a huge robotic hand hanging from the rocket's ceiling. * 'Squeak '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): The gang's pet wind-up mouse who often accompanies his owners on their missions. Besides his new voice actor, he remains unchanged in the revival. Recurring characters * 'Mea '(voiced by Tara Strong): Ema's cousin who resembles her but has dandelion-colored skin, purple pajamas with two buttons instead of a zipper, no visible nostrils, blue bows on her antennae in place of the pink things Ema wears on hers, and is a tad shorter than Ema. * News Reporter (voiced by Justin Roiland): In every episode, The reporter tells the team about what's happening around every planet, but sometimes, he just loves hamburgers. * Crazy Crow (voiced by Tom Kenny): He just a crazy crow cartoon character that Rob and the gang love to watch, Although it's their favourite show. The animation for Crazy Crow was done by Rough Draft Studios Inc Voice Cast Stacey DePass As Rob and Rob Jr. (Season 2-3) Camden Angelis As Ema Jordi Mand As T-K Jake Beale as Orbit (Season 1) Connor Fielding as Orbit (Season 2-3) John Stocker As Mission Control Dee Bradley Baker As Squeak Tara Strong As Mea Justin Roiland As News Reporter Tom Kenny As Crazy Crow Scott Menville As Radical Dude #1 Robbie Daymond As Radical Dude #2 Isaiah Slater As Radical Dude #3 Voice Cast Cameos General Joshua Morris (the current voice of Danny Dog on Peppa Pig) as Tibro Grey Griffin As Young Robot #1 And #4 Abigail Oliver As Young Robot #2 And #5 Lara Jill Miller As Young Robot #3 Dana Snyder As Birthday Bunny Nika Futterman As Birthday Rockstar Jacob Ursumarzo As Rob And Orbit From The Future Jodie Resther As Ema And T-K From The Future JP Karliak As The Beanie Cap Finders Dee Bradley Baker As Violet and Ruffus Weird Al Yankovic As The Easter Bunny Ryan Reynolds As Scary Monster (Rob Jr's Worst Nightmare Ever) Lilly Bartlam As Rika Cree Summer As Tim Trey Parker As The Planet Taker "Cheers to Mickey Mouse!" (Season 1) Brent Iwan As Mickey Mouse Daniel Ross As Donald Duck Bill Farmer As Goofy and Pluto Russi Taylor As Minnie Mouse Tress MacNeille As Daisy Duck Jim Cummings As Pete "Funny for Honey" (Season 3) Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger Travis Oates as Piglet Bud Luckey as Eeyore Tom Kenny as Rabbit Kath Soucie as Kanga and Roo Craig Ferguson as Owl Oliver Bell as Christopher Robin Episodes See List of Rob the Robot (2018 Disney revival) episodes Production In 2017, Disney bought the rights to Rob the Robot, and a few months later after the original series ended, the creators announced at SDCC 2017 that they will be keeping the series alive with a reboot. A few days later, trailers of the show were released to SDCC and Youtube. The series fully premiered in the US on January 8, 2018. The series will be a collaboration with Amberwood Entertainment, One Animation, and Disney Television Animation. The CGI for the reboot was notably different from that of the original. While the original series used chunky, cartoonish-looking animation with very little shading, the reboot's CGI was cleaner and more realistic-looking, with enhanced shading and visible shadows to match. Because the characters' original models were made at One Animation, they had to be remodeled from scratch at Jam Filled Toronto, and still managed to look identical to the originals, with the mouths remaining animated in the same way the mouths in Bubble Guppies are. The writing team consists of original writers Craig Young, Shelia Dinsmore and J.D. Dan Smith, with newcomers being Eric Shaw, Norton Virgien, etc. Gallery Posters Disney Rob the Robot poster.png Disney Rob the Robot poster 2.png Disney Rob the Robot poster 3.png Disney Rob the Robot poster 4.png Disney Rob the Robot poster 5.png Characters Rob.PNG|Rob Ema.PNG|Ema T-K.PNG|T-K Orbit the Orange Robot.PNG|Orbit Squeak (Rob the Robot).PNG|Squeak Mission Control.PNG|Mission Control Miscellaneous Disney Robin Le Robot logo.png|French logo Disney Rob the Robot logo (alternate).png|Alternate logo _20180428_182915.JPG|The Disney Junior logo as seen on promos of the reboot. Theme song Season 1 and 2 has a reorchestrated version of the original series' theme song composed by Andy Bean. And Season 3 has a new rap-styled theme song titled "The Rocket Gang Rap". Game 11 days after it's release, Disney Mobile and TVOKids released another spin-off of ''Where's My Water? ''entitled ''Where's My Rob? on January 19. It was released for the iOS, Android, Windows Phone and Windows. Miniseries As with most Disney Junior shows, a miniseries spun off from the reboot titled Orbit's Painting Pain ''was aired a few days after it's release. The episodes in this miniseries were occasionally aired before a Disney Junior show would come next. Trivia * The Pick a Planet song played before the gang selects a planet from Mission Control has been slightly recomposed to be more upbeat and funky. * Due to Disney now owning ''Rob the Robot ''in 2018 as said above, the Disney logo now appears at the top of the ''Rob the Robot ''logo, both in the end of the opening sequence and in posters. * The reboot is sometimes referred to as ''Disney's Rob the Robot ''to distinguish it from the original series. * Despite One Animation still being credited, Jam Filled Toronto now does the animation, and as a result now has smoother and realistic shading and textures with much more clearer shadows, looking like a mix of the original show's style and ''Rusty Rivets' art style, to distinguish the series from the original non-Disney version. * Now has it's own tropes page. * This is the second non-Disney cartoon to be made into one, the first being Doug ''and the third one being ''Muppet Babies; it is also the first Canadian cartoon to be made into an American Disney cartoon. * Jake Beale reprised his role as Orbit in season 1, but was replaced by Connor Fielding for the rest of the series after he experienced puberty. * A portrait of Rob wearing Mickey Mouse ears can be seen frequently in the rocket at the beginning of each episodes. Giving the fact that the revival was made by Disney, it was probably intentional. * A character from the show now narrates the title of an episode, just like most Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior shows. The character who narrates it is usually the episode's focus; for example, in "The Bot in the Cloth", Rob narrates that episode's title. * The show's cast will be composed of both Canadian and American voice actors. * The official trailer for the show was released at SDCC 2017. * A short video on YouTube (inspired by a Garfield quickie) promoting the episode "Cheers to Mickey Mouse!" ''shows Orbit, wearing Mickey Mouse's trademark ears and pants, showing off to Rob. * Before the season 2 premiere in New York City, there's a clip on Youtube which features Rob and friends dressed up as famous Disney Junior characters. * The promo for the upcoming episode ''Rewind Day/Rob's Pizzeria" was inspired by some promos on Disney XD. * Crazy Crow, being voiced by Tom Kenny, sounds like the Mayor from ''The Powerpuff Girls ''with a hint of SpongeBob's voice thrown in. * Some Hidden Mickeys can be seen in some episodes. * The Disney Junior logo as seen in promos of the reboot has the "J" as the rocket, the "u" as T-K, the "n" as Ema, the "i" as Rob, the "o" as Orbit and the "r" as Squeak. * The official trailer for Season 2 was released at SDCC 2018. * This show was nominated for Kids Choice Awards 2019 for Favourite Preschool Show. *The Season 3 theme song contains music by Kid Koala, the one who did music in ''The 3 Amigonauts. *2 voice actors from the hit PBS Kids series Arthur ''(Jacob Ursumarzo and Jodie Resther) voice Rob, Ema, T-K And Orbit as themselves from the future. *In The UK, Theres A 60 Second Promo Based On The Rocket Gang Rap During Ad Breaks On Cartoon Network, Boomerang, Nickelodeon, NickToons, Nick Jr, Cartoonito, And CITV. *JP Karliak, known for voicing Wile E. Coyote in ''New Looney Tunes ''(formerly known as ''Wabbit) guest stars as the Beanie Cap Finders, who always look for beanie caps. *The official trailer for Season 3 was released at SDCC 2019. *The Season 3 SDCC Trailer Also Contains The Extended Version Of The Rocket Gang Rap. *Dee Bradley Baker doesn't just voice Squeak, but also Ruffus and Violet. *Famous Disney characters, such as Mickey Mouse and Winnie the Pooh, make special guest appearances in the episodes "Cheers to Mickey Mouse!" ''(Season 1) and ''"Funny for Honey" ''(Season 3), respectively. *Lilly Bartlam, (The Voice Of Dot) Made A Special Guest Apperance As Rika In The Episode ''Rika Comes To Visit. Release Dates For The Show On Disney Junior. January 8th: USA January 19th: Canada March 11th: UK, France, Spain, Italy, Germany, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Category:2018 Category:2018 shows Category:2018 Television Series Debuts Category:2018 TV Shows Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer animation Category:Computer-animated television series Category:3D Category:3D animation Category:Robots Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:American children's comedy series Category:American children's television series Category:Revival Category:Reboot Category:Reboots Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Disney shows Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Junior Category:Disney Junior (Canada) Category:Amberwood Entertainment Category:One Animation Category:Canadian series Category:Rob the Robot Category:Canadian American Category:Canadian-American shows Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Aldrine25's Ideas Category:Canada Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Animated Series Category:Disney-ABC Domestic Television Category:Preschooler Shows Category:Preschool cartoon Category:Kids Shows Category:Slapstick Category:Television shows about Aliens Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Children's series Category:American animated television series